Just a technique?
by wait what's a social life
Summary: Oneshot based off the last scene in the movie. But instead of Percy and Annabeth, it's Travis and Katie. R&R!


**Hello my little dumplings! This idea has been floating aounrd in my head for a while now, so naturally, i had to write it or it would haunt me forever! Enjoy! **

**Dsclaimer: do not own Percy Jackson, unfortunatly.**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth and Percy." Chiron called with a faint smile on his face.<p>

Wolf- whistles and cat-calls rose from the group of campers huddled around the centaur as the two moved aside, waiting for the other pairs to be announced.

Katie Gardner smiled and shook her head. When was the camp going to give those two a break? But when she caught Annabeth's eye, she grinned and mouthed 'Have fun!' Annabeth grinned back and rolled her eyes, mouthing, 'You bet!'

Chiron waited for the noise to die down before resuming.

"Nico and Conner."

"Malcolm and Clarisse."

"Nyssa and Drew."

"Chris and Jake."

Katie chuckled. Nyssa was going to beat Drew so badly.

"And…" Chiron paused for a moment and looked at the two campers remaining.

"Travis and Katie."

It took a moment for Katie to realize what had just happened.

"What?" the two exclaimed in horror. The exchanged annoyed looks and turned back to Chiron.

"Chiron, with all due respect, I really don't think we should be paired together." Katie said urgently.

"And why would that be, Miss Gardner?" Chiron asked.

"Well, when was the last time we spent time together without arguing? And anyway we never agree on anything. Ever." She reasoned.

"That is so not true." Travis muttered.

Katie rolled her eyes at him.

"You know, Stoll, you're not helping your case."

Turning to Chiron she added "See what I mean?"

"Well now would be the best time to put aside your differences, or better yet, settle them while dueling. And anyway, you two are the last camper left." Chiron pointed out, eyes twinkling.

Looking around, Katie realized he was right. How had she not noticed it? She opened her mouth to argue when Travis cut her off.

"Come on, Gardner, he's made up his mind. There's no point in arguing. "

Hating the fact that he was right, Katie sighed.

"Fine."

She walked slowly over to stand next to him.

"All right, find a space with your partner. Remember, no maiming, and you may begin once you're ready." Chiron announced.

The pairs walked off and found spaces to practice.

"All right, Stoll, let's get this over with." Katie said drawing her sword.

Travis smirked as he did the same.

"Katrina, if I didn't know any better I'd say you don't want to be spending time with me."

"Okay first off, my name is Katie. Not Katrina. K-A-T-I-E. That's what it says on my birth certificate. And second, I don't want to be spending time with you."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" Travis asked in an innocent voice.

"Why? Because yesterday, you and your brother put Sprite in our watering cans! SPRITE!" Katie snapped.

"But that was awesome!" Travis said, laughing.

"Gods. Why do I even try? Just forget it. You ready?"

Instead of answering, Travis lunged forward and Katie, taken by surprise, clumsily blocked the blow with her own sword. After sparring for couple minutes, Travis knocked her sword from her hand.

"I win." Travis said with a smirk, watching as Katie picked up her weapon.

"Really? I had no clue." Katie commented sarcastically.

And that's how it went. Travis eventually knocking the sword from Katie's hand and announcing his victory every time she picked up her sword.

"Gods, Stoll, you are so annoying." Katie said after she retrieved her weapon for the sixth time. She tied her brown hair back in a ponytail, eyes flashing with determination.

"Believe me, I try." Travis said, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

Suddenly, Katie had an idea. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she had to try. She hated to lose, especially to Travis Stoll.

"Hey, Travis." She said.

Travis looked up quickly, surprised at the use of his first name.

"Yeah?" he said warily.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Because I have something important to tell you and no one else can hear." Katie responded, her voice growing quieter and quieter towards the end at her sentence so that Travis had to strain his ears to hear it.

He walked slowly towards her, not sure of what to expect. He stopped when he was standing in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Travis…"

Heart pounding she stepped closer and put a hand on his cheek, standing on her tiptoes, leaning in slowly.

"I…"

She ran her hand down his arm and stopped at his wrist. She looked into his eyes and saw disbelief and… hope? No, that couldn't be right. They were supposed to hate each other. Right?

Her heart beating faster than ever, she slowly reached for his sword. She quickly drew the sword from its sheath and positioned it behind his neck, blunt side facing her and pointed her own blade at his neck.

"…win." She finished.

Looking into his eyes again, she saw a trace of disappointment.

_What? I don't get it._

Suddenly she remembered how close they were standing. Blushing faintly, she lowered the swords and stepped back, silently cursing herself. _Blushing? Really, Katie? _She thought as she held his sword out to him.

When he didn't take the sword, she looked back up at him. He had a strange look in his eyes. For a moment, he just stared back at her. Katie tried to read his expression, but was not able to.

In one sudden moment, Travis held both swords in his hands. He tossed them aside, with a determined look on his face. Taking one step forward, he closed the space between himself and Katie, and put a finger under her chin, tilting it towards his. Her eyes searched his face, trying to find reason for his actions.

"Travis…"

Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her with so much passion, she was shocked. It took her a minute to realize what was happening. She kissed back, and when they pulled away, unaware that the other campers were staring in shock, Travis grinned at her.

"No, I win."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
